History Repeats
by IAlwaysBringBackup
Summary: When Mrs Jones asks 18 year old Agent Alex Rider to protect another child spy MI6 has been using, Alex is shocked but his empathy for the boy means he can't refuse. But this will be harder than Alex knows. For every spy has their secrets and enemies and Alex and Ryan are no different. Things become even more complicated when K-Unit gets involved. First Fanfic, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**History Repeats by I Always Bring Backup. **

**Hey people! I've been reading some awesome fics in this fandom for a while now, and I decided to have a go at writing my own. Please bear in mind that this is my first attempt at 'proper' writing and won't be as good as the other fics you have been reading. However, I understand that practice makes perfect, and any constructive**** feedback is more than welcome. :) ****Please note that this is AU. In this story, Alex is eighteen and still working for MI6. The Pleasure's got killed by some of Alex's enemies when he was fifteen. **

**Summary: Three years after Scorpia Rising, eighteen year old Alex is still working for MI6. One day, he comes face to face with another child, who is being manipulated and lied to the same way Alex once was by MI6. History seems to be repeating itself. First Fanfic, AU, a one-shot. **

**Edit Update: Haha. Ignore that last part of the summary. I lied. This is no longer a one shot. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. Don't believe me? Check out this writing. Not really best-selling novel material, is it?! Hehe. :)**

* * *

"This operation is very important. Human trafficking needs to be stopped, Alex. Out of all our agents, you have the best chance of infiltrating the main organisation and bringing them down. It's just like the Snakehead operation we sent you on a couple of years ago. Are you in?" Mrs Jones, the head of MI6 and Alan Blunt's successor asked, as she unwrapped a peppermint. She slipped the sweet into her mouth, before examining the eighteen year old agent in front of her. Alex Rider was one of MI6's best field agents. He had been working for them ever since he had been fourteen. At one point, Alex had been meant to go live with a friend's family, but the Pleasure's had been killed by one of Alex's enemies. With no other place to go, Alex had returned to London to work for MI6. Mrs Jones was glad. Although Alex was young, he was a useful tool for the intelligence agency to have.

"Do I have a choice?" Alex muttered, trying not to breathe in too much of the sickly peppermint smell radiating from Mrs Jones. The aroma followed his leader around like a shadow, and Alex privately wondered whether the Head of MI6 had an addiction to peppermints. She certainly ate enough of them.

"Alex, you always have a choice…" Mrs Jones began, holding her hands up in a placating gesture.

Alex barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. This was just one of the many lies MI6 had fed him over the past four years. "No I don't. I'm one of your agents, now. I've got a responsibility to help as many people as I can. I don't have that much of a choice and you know it," he interrupted her. It was true, after all. He sighed. "I'll do it,"

Mrs Jones nodded, her raven black hair bobbing back and forth. "Thank you. I appreciate your help, and I'm sure the people we're trying to save with this operation do as well." She paused, and shuffled through a couple of papers one her desk. "I'll sort out the rest of the details and contact you tomorrow. In the meantime, you are dismissed."

Alex stood up and tilted his head in the smallest of nods before exiting the room. It was expected courtesy to acknowledge the Head of MI6 before leaving the office. But Alex couldn't care less about courtesy. As far as he was concerned, these people had stolen his innocence, and turned him into something he didn't want to be. He had only returned to MI6 after the Pleasure's deaths because he didn't have anywhere else to go. His education had slipped thanks to MI6, and decent jobs were hard to get with his level of schooling. The only real option he had was to continue working with MI6, and hope that the people he saved during field operations got a chance to live a better life than he did.

Alex was so wrapped up in his thoughts -which was dangerous for someone in his particular line of work- that he didn't hear the footfalls of someone walking around the corner in front of him. Usually, he was hyper aware of his surroundings, but he should have been safe in MI6's main office. It was disguised as a bank, and had some of the best security he had ever seen, for goodness sake! The agent rounded the corner and crashed straight into a younger boy.

"Oh, sorry," Alex muttered, looking at the person he had just bumped into. "Didn't see you, there,"

"It's no problem," the boy replied, dully. He met Alex's gaze briefly, before glancing down to the ground.

Alex frowned in confusion. The boy looked to be about thirteen to fourteen years old, but he had the saddest expression Alex had ever seen on a child. Actually, wait. Alex had seen that expression on someone that young before. When he had been fourteen and looked in the mirror, that same expression had greeted him.

"Is there a problem?" the boy asked, returning his gaze to Alex's face.

Alex realised he had been staring. He was about to apologise when he caught a proper look at the child's eyes. They were a piercing blue. But, those eyes weren't the sort of 'piercing' which would attract girls. Instead, they were hard and cold. They studied and pierced through everything they rested on. But, even as he studied those eyes, Alex could see a tinge of sadness and a hint of fear swimming in their depts. The agent flinched.

"What are you here for?" Alex asked warily, although he had a suspicion he already knew. You didn't just find a young, broken teen walking around the Head Quarters of MI6 for no reason.

"Gotta check my account," came the hard reply.

Alex looked at him and nodded. "With someone called Mrs Jones?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah. How would you know?"

Alex resisted the urge to swear. MI6 had lied to him, again. They said that they would never use another child as an agent. Alex paused briefly to release the anger before speaking. "Are you…working… for _them_? Are you being sent on an operation?"

"I wouldn't call it working," the boy said flatly. "You have the choice to work. You don't get blackmailed. _And,_ you get paid." He sighed, and checked his watch. "Anyway, I've got to go. Don't want to keep Jones waiting," The boy said the name with a sneer, before turning to walk towards the office.

"Wait," Alex instructed. Years of field experience had given Alex an air of authority, and the boy responded to the commanding tone by swiftly turning to face him. "I just want to say...well...take care, kid. And if you ever get the chance to escape this place, take it. You don't belong here. Take it from someone who knows,"

For a brief second, a small smile broke out on the boy's face. It wasn't a smile of joy; rather it was one of relief, and thankfulness that someone finally cared and understood. But then, the moment passed as the boy obviously remembered where he was and who he had to go see.

"Thanks." The younger teen uttered the word hollowly. Then, he swiftly turned around.

This time, Alex made no move to stop him. He could feel anger surging through his veins at the very thought of MI6 using another child in the same way which they had used him. The boy's soft footfalls on the carpet echoed the past. A past where Alex had been manipulated and lied to. Alex had to fight the urge to explode right there in the middle of the corridor.

This was all MI6's fault. And he hated them for it. Alex wished that whoever the child was, he had never gotten involved with this mess in the first place. But despite what he had told the boy, he knew the child would never escape this place.

Alex never had, and never truly would.

Nobody did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. People, I am amazed!** **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I wasn't expecting this 'former one-shot' to get such a positive response. I've had several people ask for this story to continue, so yes I will be developing it into an actual story. (Scary thought! I've only done one-shots up until now!)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own Alex Rider. True story. **

* * *

Alex paused in the corridor. He was shaking with anger.

How could MI6 do this to a child? They already had him, wasn't one manipulated kid enough?

Obviously not. Alex turned, about to walk down the stairs and out of MI6. But something stopped him. Someone needed to stand up for this kid- and other than him, no one around here would be even slightly willing to do so. He turned back to look down the corridor the child had walked down. It was his job to look after people. He couldn't just stand by and watch as MI6 broke another child. The main reason he had come back to MI6 was to prevent something like this!

The teenage spy took a breath and stormed down the corridor and burst into Jones' office. He didn't bother with knocking at the door. Rather, he went for the more straight forward approach, slamming it open as loudly as possible. Both the head of MI6 and the child spy jumped looked up in surprise at Alex.

Field work had taught Alex that it was always a good idea to hit the enemy hard when they were least expecting it, and to never give them time to recover. So, while Mrs Jones was still looking slightly stunned, Alex launched into a rather loud tirade.

"What the hell are you playing at, Mrs Jones? Isn't one manipulated child enough for you? Or do you plan to suck the whole of Britain dry by using school kids to do your dangerous work for you? What if he gets killed?" Alex marched over to the front of Mrs Jones' desk and glared at her. "I joined MI6 so that you wouldn't use another kid." He leaned down, and met her eyes.

Mrs Jones refused to be intimidated. "Calm down, Agent Rider," she instructed. "Ryan's involvement with us is actually none of your concern,"

Even though he was incredibly angry, Alex still made a mental note of the important information Jones had let slip. The boy's name was Ryan. "I don't want to see another child go through what you put me through. Ryan doesn't deserve this, and you know it,"

"Are you arguing with a superior? That's called insubordination, and it will not be tolerated, Rider,"

Alex stood up straight. "I'm not arguing with a superior. I'm pointing out a mistake that you're making. How did you even manage to rope Ryan into this? Did his 'secret agent' relative die and leave you to be his legal guardian?" Alex asked sarcastically. It was the exact same thing which had led to his involvement with MI6. He wasn't expecting a reply, but Mrs Jones surprised him by nodding in response. "Looks like history is repeating a bit, doesn't it?" he sneered.

Mrs Jones sighed and pulled out another peppermint. "I don't like to involve Ryan with this, Alex. To be honest, I didn't want to include you in it either. But, the fact remains that Ryan is useful to us. Because you're now eighteen, you can't really go on missions that require a child anymore, can you? Besides, we only need Ryan for one more mission. There is no one left to look after him. If he works for us, then we can arrange to have him sent to an adopted family after this mission."

Alex shook his head. Liam's past as a spy would catch up with him. Ex- spies didn't make very good adoptive children. They had too many enemies. The Pleasures had all been killed because of him. "You know that will never work, Jones," he stated angrily. "The Pleasures got killed because I was a spy,"

The Head of MI6 nodded. "That was unfortunate. But, there really is no other option… unless you can suggest an alternative, maybe?"

She was baiting him. Alex knew it. Mrs Jones knew he wouldn't have been able to simply stand by and watch another child get hurt. She had probably arranged it so that he would bump into Ryan.

That could only mean one thing. "You want him to stay with me?" he asked.

Mrs Jones smiled slightly. Well, her mouth twitched. Alex assumed it was a smile. "Hmm... that could actually work out quite well. You live by yourself in your old Chelsea house, don't you? There would be plenty room for Ryan. It would also mean that he would be safe, with a guardian who understands who he is. Yes, that would be good, actually." Mrs Jones turned to type something into her computer. "We were actually just discussing where Ryan was going to live, but it looks like that problem has been sorted out. Ryan, you can go get your stuff ready to leave with Agent Rider now. I'll contact you about your final mission tomorrow. It's just a small, operation- should only take a couple of days," she addressed the youngest agent.

Ryan gave a small nod and walked out the door.

Alex watched him leave before turning back to Jones. "I have a mission coming up soon, remember? Who will look after him, then?"

The Head of MI6 didn't even blink. "I'll just get another agent in to take your place." She replied, before leaning in and lowering her voice. "This arrangement isn't going to be permanent. It's for six months- Ryan needs time to heal and he may need your protection. Once he's recovered emotionally from his missions and our other agents have managed to track down and destroy-or at least negotiate some sort of bargain with- his enemies, he will have to be adopted. We need you, Alex. You can't go on missions while looking after him,"

Alex nodded. "Understood Mrs Jones," he replied.

"Very good. Now, Ryan should have finished gathering his stuff. You are dismissed."

* * *

"So, um, what sort of stuff have you been doing for MI6?" Alex asked as casually as he could.

Ryan was sitting in the back of his car with a blank expression. "Just some odd jobs," he replied evenly. Alex's eyes narrowed. The boy said it with so little emotion that he could have talking about a holiday job. The older teen was tempted to try and get more information out of the child, but decided that for now, it might be better not to push it.

"Umm, okay. What do you do when you aren't on a mission, then?" Alex asked, desperately trying to make some sort of conversation. He was going to be living with Ryan for the next six months. It was important for them to be able to communicate with each other.

"Recover," Ryan muttered. Alex gave a small sigh. People skills really weren't his forte, but at least he was making an effort. Which was more than Ryan was doing.

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Alex was relieved when they finally made it to his house. He parked the car and got out, Ryan following him up the steps to his house.

"Would you like a hand with your bags?" Alex asked, as Ryan tried to carry three bags into the house at once.

His request was met with a rather icy 'I can handle it, thanks'.

Alex shifted angrily. If the boy didn't want to talk, that was okay, but being rude was not an option.

"Watch your tone, kid," Alex said sharply. Ryan made no reply, but turned to glare at Alex. The older agent glared back until the boy turned away. "Right. You'll be in Jack's ol- the spare room. It's just up the stairs, first door on the left. I'll be directly opposite you. Bathroom is beside my room,"

Ryan nodded. Alex wished that the boy would actually _say_ something. But the kid silently dragged his bags up the stairs to get settled into his room, so Alex flopped down on a couch in the living room. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, wincing as his fingers hit a bruise he had gotten from his most recent mission. Mrs Jones was a nasty, manipulative cow. She had wanted Alex to come into the HQ at the same time as Ryan, because she wanted him to look after the boy.

Why did it have to be him? Alex was still recovering from his last mission. And, not only that, but he still hadn't gotten over the deaths of both Jack and the Pleasures (because both incidents were his fault- he was sure). He wasn't mentally stable enough to look after a younger agent. Protecting him was going to be fine, but what about the other half of Mrs Jones' instructions?

Let him heal. Right, how was he meant to do that? Alex didn't know a thing about counselling or psychology- other than the fact that it was a waste of time when you were trying to stop some manic trying to rule or destroy the world. He groaned. At least he wasn't going to work in the field for a couple of months. That was going to be nice.

Ryan came back downstairs. Alex was surprised. He would have thought that the kid would stay holed up in his room until Mrs Jones brought told him to go on his next mission.

"All settled in?" He asked, wondering whether to boy would reply or not. He hoped Ryan would say something. Alex was beginning to feel like he was talking to himself.

"Yea," Ryan replied. Alex was slightly surprised. It was a one word answer, but still, it was an actual _answer_.

"Ok, do you want anything to eat? It's lunchtime," Alex asked. The boy gave a shrug.

"Ok," Wow. Another answer. It was like he was actually holding a conversation with Ryan.

Alex pulled himself off the couch and walked into the kitchen, opening up the pantry. "Uh… sandwiches? Cereal? Fruit? There's a whole lot of options down here,"

Ryan just shrugged and grabbed a piece of bread and a muesli bar. Alex gave a small sigh as he made a cup of coffee. So much for that particular conversation. It looked like the boy was back to shrugging and not speaking.

The two agents took their lunch back into the living room.

"Why's your house so clean?" Ryan asked as he looked around the room.

"Because I like it that way," Alex replied shortly. _Because Jack had always kept it that way…_ It was alright if the boy wanted to talk, but asking questions like that wasn't okay with him. Alex wondered if the boy was using silence as a way to get information from him. It had nearly worked. Alex had been tempted to give a longer answer, because he had been so pleased Ryan had talked without prompting. Alex gave a mental groan. That was one sneaky tactic. This kid was trouble. Alex was really going to have to watch out for this one. Ryan wouldn't hesitate to manipulate him, obviously. Though, Alex briefly wondered when Ryan had needed to manipulate adults.

Oh well, it didn't matter. Alex was a master at manipulation and mind games- he had plenty experience with them, after all. He should be able to counter this boy's attempts at manipulation easily. At least he knew what Liam was capable of, now.

They ate lunch in silence. Throughout the meal, Alex examined the younger boy. He looked quite tired, but that didn't stop his blue eyes piercing through everything they saw. There were a couple of scars and bruises around the boy's wrists. They looked like scars from wearing tight metal handcuffs.

Alex was tempted to ask the boy what he had done to get cuffed like that, but knew he would probably get some snappy reply. Besides, the boy could simply be worried about his final mission. Alex decided that after Ryan got back from wherever Jones was sending him, he was going to have a talk and get some proper answers from the younger agent.

* * *

**So, um, yeah. Was that alright? I actually have no idea where this story is going, which is kind of scary (it's kinda like riding a horse without reins. Been there, done that! :) hahaha, so yeah. This will be interesting. If you have anything you'd like to see happen in this story, feel free to tell me in a review and I'll see if I can make it work. Thanks for reading!**

**Edit update: The boy's name is now Ryan. I was reading another Fanfic, which has a 'Liam' in is as a main character. Oops! I like Ryan better, anyway. Liam didn't seem to quite fit. Sorry for any confusion!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a special announcement... This story now has plot! Yes, a proper plot! Yay! Thank you so much for all your reviews and suggestions- I'm doing my best to fit them into the story. And, yeah I changed 'Liam' to 'Ryan' because I found that someone else has already used that name in another, different story. Wasn't too sure if I used it, it would be called plagiarism or whatever. Then I found that the name 'Ryan' has also been used. Oops. Well, I can't be bothered to change it again, so we'll just stick to 'Ryan'. Sorry for any confusion! **

**I don't own Alex Rider. **

* * *

"Did you sleep well, Ryan?" Alex asked the next morning as the boy walked into his study. It was eight in the morning, and Alex had been up since three am filling in reports and doing other pieces of paperwork. Being a full time agent certainly had its downsides. He'd never had to worry about paperwork when he had been 'unofficially' working for MI6.

But then again, it wasn't like he actually minded the paperwork. It gave him something to do in the quiet hours of the morning when he couldn't sleep. Alex really didn't enjoy sleeping- not when his subconscious forced him to watch re-runs of all the terrible things which had happened to him. Jack's death, Sabina's last breath, the Pleasure's funeral and when he had killed-

_No! Stop thinking about that!_

"Yea. When's Jones picking me up?" The boy asked as he looked around Alex's study curiously. Alex really wished he wouldn't examine his study. There wasn't anything too personal on display, of course. Just several photos on one side of his desk. There was one of him and Jack, another of him with Ian, one with the Pleasures (with Sabina pulling a face at the camera while Liz and Edward smiled politely) and one of him with Agents Clark and Emily… but all the people in the photos (except for him) were dead. Ryan shouldn't be able to have such a good look at the people who had once been important to him.

He stood up and subtly tried to direct Ryan away from the photographs and towards the door. "Around one. Do you know what you're going to be doing for the mission?"

Ryan shrugged causing the bag which he had been holding to swing slightly. Alex guessed that it held all the gear he would need for his mission. "Surveillance. Can I have breakfast now?"

Alex studied the boy. "Help yourself," he replied, noting the way that Ryan was clutching his bag tightly. _Like a lifeline._ He also looked rather pale, and was unwilling to meet Alex's gaze. The boy walked out of the study and Alex frowned. Ryan was scared.

But why? He was only doing a simple surveillance mission. Alex shrugged, deciding to think about it later. He had more important stuff to worry about. Like this mission report.

* * *

Even though Ryan didn't want to tell Alex the details of his mission, Alex was destined to find out anyway. At two am the next morning, he received a call from Mrs Jones demanding his presence at the bank.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he walked into the Head of MI6's office and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "I thought you were bringing another agent in to do my missions while I was looking after Ryan?"

Sucking on yet another peppermint sweet, Mrs Jones shook her head. "This isn't another mission for you. It's about Ryan. He sent a distress signal out about two hours ago. We need to send someone in to pull him out of the operation,"

Alex rubbed one eye tiredly before raising one eyebrow at her. "You want me to rescue the kid? What's he even doing, anyway?"

Mrs Jones pulled a manila folder out of a drawer on her desk and passed it to Alex. "Recently, we have been getting reports- well, rumors really- of a security leak. It's believed that one of our lower ranking operatives has become corrupt, and is selling information out to our enemies. However, we don't have any proof. Ryan was sent to the operative's house to break in and try and find evidence of the operative's corruption. He was also meant to plant recording devices- cameras and microphones- around the agent's house. It's a simple surveillance job. The operative's name is Fin Neil, and he lives on the other side of London. If Ryan got caught, it should look like a child breaking in trying to steal money-just random street crime. The agent was working night shift this evening, so there shouldn't have been anyone inside the flat when Ryan broke in at ten pm. However, this activation of the distress signal indicates otherwise,"

Alex leaned back in his chair, opened the folder and examined the photo of Fin Neil. Of course, if MI6 suspected that one of their operatives was passing their secrets into enemy hands, they wouldn't hesitate to bug the place. The Intelligence service wasn't worried about privacy issues. "You want me to go over to this Fin person's place and see what's happening?"

"That would be good. To be honest, this was hardly a mission. I can't see how anything could have gone wrong,"

Alex gave the folder back to Mrs Jones before standing up and stretching as Mrs Jones dismissed him. This was going to be interesting. MI6's 'surveillance' missions hardly ever turned out to be straightforward- he had learnt that a long time ago. Of course, this was a golden opportunity to find out more about Ryan - to see how he performed under pressure and whether he was as cold during field work as he was with Alex.

Of course, part of Alex was a little bit annoyed. How come MI6 was immediately sending backup in for a boy who was simply breaking into a flat? When Alex had been fourteen and working for MI6, they had taken their sweet time when it came to providing him with reinforcements. And it hadn't happened only once- it had happened several times. Not to mention that the circumstances Alex was abandoned in had been fair direr than whatever trouble Ryan was probably in.

Maybe this sudden show of responsibility was something to do with the fact that Mrs Jones was in charge now. For a second, Alex felt slightly angry. Why did Ryan get all the easy missions? Why was MI6 taking such good care of the boy? They'd never cared about Alex.

And, if all of Ryan's 'missions' (to be honest, Alex couldn't call this a mission. Missions were dangerous. Breaking into a flat was a little job that almost anyone could do) had been this easy, why did the boy act so cold and empty- as if he'd been hurt? Grimly, Alex started his car and drove out of the 'Bank's' dark car park, following the directions Mrs Jones had given him as he had left her office. Perhaps Ryan was just an attention seeker. He could just be trying to make a big deal out of all the 'missions' he had been on. The agent snorted in disgust. Ryan probably knew nothing of the horror in this world. He had no right to go around acting as if he had been hurt. Besides, how could someone stuff up a job which sounded as simple as this one? It certainly appeared that nothing could have gone wrong. The agent wasn't in his flat, and he probably wasn't even corrupt. Maybe Ryan had seen a spider and freaked out, or something.

Even though he was feeling rather angry with Ryan and MI6, Alex still parked his car several hundred meters away from Fin's flat. If something other than a hairy spider had led Ryan to set off the alarm and this Agent Neil was an enemy, Alex didn't want to give any warning of his approach.

Walking quietly in the shadows of surrounding trees, Alex made his way to the block of flats and began to look for flat 757- the number of Agent Neil's flat. He was glad to see that the flat was on ground level. That would make breaking in so much easier. It also meant that there would be more escape options if anything happened and he needed to vacate the premises in a hurry.

After Alex had checked for security cameras and neighbors who were still awake (fortunately, there were none of either) he began to assess the flat, trying to find the best place to break in. He could get in either through a window, or a door. Neil's flat had two doors- one at the front of the flat and one at the back.

As he weighed up each option, Alex noticed that the front door was slightly open, and all the lights inside the house were turned off. He narrowed his eyes. That wasn't good. Open doors at nighttime were an indication of trouble. They often meant that someone had run off in a hurry. And hurry like that indicated danger.

Of course, now the golden question was who had left the door open and why had they left it open? If it had been Ryan, then that could be both good and bad. He could have escaped from whoever had disturbed him. But, then that still raised more questions. Was Ryan still being chased? Or had the person pursuing him (assuming someone had been chasing him) lost track of the boy? Alex knew that either option was a distinct possibility. The only other reason for the open door was a bit more gruesome. Maybe Ryan hadn't escaped from whoever had disturbed him. (Alex was pretty sure it had been someone- the spider theory looked to be wearing a little bit thin now). That could mean that he was either captured and the perpetrator had taken him away. Or Ryan could be lying injured-possibly even dead-inside the flat now, the perpetrator having fled the scene.

Then, that raised the question of who had interrupted Ryan while he was doing his job.

There was only one way to find out.

Alex moved forward under the cover of the darkness. Carefully opening the door, the spy slipped inside without making a sound. He paused. The open door led into a narrow hallway, which opened into a living room on one side and a kitchen on the other.

Alex decided to look though the kitchen first. He didn't want anyone hiding in there with access to any weapons like knives and frying pans. However, a quick check showed that there was no one in the kitchen.

He checked the living room next, and this proved to be a bit more informative. There was evidence of a struggle here. Looking around the moonlight-lit room, Alex could see the bag Ryan had been holding the previous morning lying discarded on the ground beside a coffee table, various tools spilling out of it. Alex guessed that they were what Ryan would have used to install the listening bugs and cameras. There was also series of round holes marking one of the walls- bullet holes. Alex felt his throat go dry as he noticed a large puddle of blood below the last one.

Someone had died here tonight. He was certain of it. If anyone lost the amount of blood that this puddle contained- there had to be liters of the crimson liquid here- they would be dead.

But what had happened to the body? Who had the murderer been, and who had they killed?

Alex was about to turn on the light to investigate properly, but his phone went off as he groped for the switch.

After jumping in fright and cursing, the spy answered it. "This is Rider,"

"Alex. This is Mrs Jones speaking. We have Ryan safely back at the Bank. You need to get out of the flat right now. We've discovered some important information, and as long as you stay in the flat, your life could be in danger,"

Alex didn't particularly like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"Alex, this isn't the time to ask questions," Mrs Jones snapped angrily.

With a roll of his eyes, the agent replied. "If my life's in danger, then I need to neutralize the threat, don't I?"

"Just come to HQ now. That's a direct order, Rider." Alex flinched. Mrs Jones' tone gave nothing away, but Alex knew her well enough by now to know that she must be either really worried or really angry. She was issuing direct orders and using his last name- two things she normally preferred not to do.

"Ok. I'm on my way." Ending the call, Alex quickly picked up Ryan's bag and headed out of the dark flat, towards his car. He kept an eye out for any suspicious people, but no one was around.

He started his car and began the journey back to the Royal and General Bank, replaying the conversation he had just had with Mrs Jones. Deep down, Alex was relieved at the news that Ryan was alright. Alex didn't particularly like the boy but he didn't want to see the kid get hurt.

He almost snorted at himself in amusement. Where had the nick name 'kid' came from? Ryan was only four years younger than him. _Going soft, Rider?_ A tiny voice in the back of his mind began to speak up. _That's not good. It's bad to get attached to others. You loved Jack, didn't you? Look where she ended up…. Dead. You were attached to Sabina as well, weren't you? And now she's locked in a wooden prison, six feet under the ground in a graveyard…and then there's also-_

No. He had to stop thinking like this. In this business, getting distracted was almost as dangerous as getting attached. Especially since someone was apparently now coming after him. Alex forced himself to stay focused on the situation at hand for the rest of the drive. Firstly, there was the problem of that person Jones had mentioned coming after him. Alex wondered who it could be. All the enemies he had made during his last mission were dead- so it couldn't be any of them. And he doubted it could be any of the dead people's relatives, either. Those particular people didn't seem to be the sort who kept in touch with their families.

Continuing to muse over who it could be, Alex drove into the car park of MI6 Head Quarters for the second time that day. By now, it was six am, and beginning to get quite light.

But Alex didn't have time to stand around watching the sunrise. He hurried into the building and took the elevator up to Mrs Jones' office. Knocking loudly on the door once, he walked straight into the room where everyone was waiting for him. Mrs Jones was eating another sweet, Ryan was slouching in his chair and Mrs Jones' deputy was fiddling with folder.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he took a seat next to Ryan. The boy didn't acknowledge his presence.

Mrs Jones fidgeted nervously with the peppermint wrapper she held in her hand. "It appears that one of your old enemies has come back and is seeking revenge, Alex. Ryan, tell Alex what happened,"

Alex turned to face the younger boy, who straightened up from where he had been slouching in his chair and began to speak.

"Agent Neil had the night shift for work last night. He had left at 9pm. I entered his house at 10:30pm after working out the best way to get in. I was in the middle of installing cameras in his flat when I heard a car pull up outside at half past eleven. I activated all the cameras I had set up before grabbing my bag and hiding in a cupboard. Two men entered the flat. They had come to pick up the information that 'Neil had left out for them'," Ryan stated brusquely, making quotation marks when he repeated the man's words. "Apparently, Neil had a hiding place in his flat where he would place information for these people to pick up. At quarter to twelve, the two men left the flat, apparently having got what they came for. I saw one of them slip a memory chip into his pocket.

"Once the two men had left, I activated the distress beacon on my phone. It was in the bottom of my bag, so I couldn't reach it while the men were in the flat without making any noise because the cupboard I was hiding in was quite small. I had to exit the cupboard before I could find my phone. Once they had left, I sent the signal, hoping that MI6 could come and capture the two men. Unfortunately, the two men were sitting in their car about to leave, and they saw the light of my phone through a window. They came back into the house and there was a bit of a fight. One man ended up shooting the other with a silenced pistol, mistaking his partner for me in the dark. He soon realized what he had done, and while he was distracted, I escaped out the front door and got a ride in a taxi here. I guess the man must have left soon after me, taking his partner with him. I'm not too sure if the man who was shot survived, though," Ryan finished.

Alex was about to ask how this had anything to do with him when Mrs Jones stepped in. "The cameras were recording everything during the fight. We know who the attackers are. We have a file on one of them. We've been trying to track him down for about four years now," the Head of Special Operations paused uncomfortably. Alex waited for her to continue. "Alex, the man who survived was the sniper SCORPIA sent to assassinate you after that Invisible Sword operation went wrong- about three and a half years ago. We know this because we have a CCTV recording of him from when he tried to kill you,"

Alex froze. "Why is he here? Have Scorpia came back?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No. Scorpia is well and truly gone, Alex. We don't know why the assassin is here. It could be that he wants revenge because you didn't die when he shot you- so you ruined his mission and he probably got punished for it. Not to mention that you all but destroyed Scorpia. However, it may not be for revenge. The man- Brian Barker- is now a freelance assassin, so he might just be trying to kill you on someone else's orders. Anyway, we have found out that Agent Neil is indeed corrupt. He has been selling information about you to Barker."

Alex frowned. "So what are we going to do? We can't just take Barker down- if he is working for someone else, then they will just send another assassin to kill me,"

Mrs. Jones nodded. "I agree. And, they will also be after Ryan as well, since he got in their way. We could send you somewhere safe, but there always is the possibility of Barker hunting you down. I believe that the best way to deal with this is to let you stay here. We will provide some inconspicuous protection for you of course. And when Barker comes back, we can catch him and find out what he's doing,"

Alex looked at his superior and raised an eyebrow. "So, you want to use us as bait?"

Mrs. Jones nodded, confirming the answer. "Exactly."

* * *

**And at over 3100 words, that's the longest chapter I've ever written. A lot of editing went into this one! But, now, time for the important question... Alex and Ryan are being sent protection... Should K-Unit come into the story? Yeah, I know that idea has been used SO much in this fandom, but I would love to have a go with it if that's okay with readers.**

**Q&A time:**

**guest123:**I did it at a riding school I used to go to. It's actually quite fun once you get the hang of it, but I do recommend looking it up somewhere first.

Thanks for reviewing: Guest, guest123, Luckyreader2000, koryandrs and Dust the Hedgehog.

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this story. Here's the fourth instalment, I hope it's just as good. **

**I don't own Alex Rider.  
**

"So, what do you think of this, Ryan? Being used as bait?" Alex asked, attempting to make conversation with the quiet boy as they drove back to his house.

"Jones had better know what she's doing," Ryan replied shortly. "So had the people she's sending to protect us,"

Alex nodded. "I agree. So, how did that ...mission… compare to the others you've been on?" he couldn't resist. This was a good opportunity to see what else Ryan had been up to- and to find out if the boy really was just looking for attention.

Ryan shrugged. "I wouldn't call it a mission. More of a quick job, really,"

The answer took Alex by surprise. He had been expecting something along the lines of 'it was terrible to watch that man die. I thought they were going to catch me- oh what a horrific ordeal'. But Ryan didn't seem at all fazed.

"Oh. I was just wondering… coz you looked slightly scared this morning when Mrs Jones came to pick you up,"

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex noticed Ryan's jaw stiffen and hands clench into fists. "That's because operations with MI6 never go as planned,"

Another surprising answer- but one that Alex could easily identify with. He wasn't going to let the boy know that, though. "What do you mean, kid?"

But Ryan had obviously decided that was all the information he was going to give, and a heavy silence settled over the car. Alex made no attempt to try and break it. He was too deep in thought. Just what had Ryan been doing for MI6? He doubted that it could be anything more dangerous that what he had done at that age. He glanced at the boy who was staring out the car window.

But then again…

Mrs Jones had said Ryan needed time to heal (from what?). He was given protection-from one of MI6'S top agents- while his enemies were being tracked down (what enemies? How dangerous were they?). Ryan's final mission should have been an incredibly easy one- but Mrs Jones still sent backup in immediately when he had activated the distress signal.

Why?

Something wasn't adding up.

"Stop the car." Ryan suddenly demanded, unclicking his seatbelt and reaching into his bag.

Alex turned to face the young agent. "What?"

"You heard me, Rider," was the icy reply as Ryan popped his head back up, apparently having found what he had been looking for.

It was a gun.

The fourteen year old had a _gun_.

"Where the _hell_ did you get that from?" Alex snarled, pulling his car of the road and into a parking space.

Ryan didn't reply. In fact, he didn't even glance at Alex. He simply got out of the car, ran back down the street and around a corner.

Swearing loudly, Alex reached for his phone and quickly dialed MI6's number.

"This is Rider. Get me Jones, _now_," after putting the phone on speaker, Alex revved the engine and spun the car around in a fast U-turn, heading down the street after the boy.

The Head of MI6 was quick to answer the phone this morning. "Mrs Jones here. What's happening, Alex?"

There was a series of honks, swear words and squealing tires as Alex dashed through a red light. "Ryan just jumped out of my car. He's running down the street with a gun. What the hell is going on with this kid?"

There was a brief pause as the Head of Special Operations digested the information. "Don't let him out of your sight," she ordered.

Alex noticed that she hadn't answered the last part of his question. But he really didn't have time to worry about that right now. He was driving on the wrong side of the road for starters, and to make matters worse, an incoming car was about to hit him. Another swerve and squeal of tires later, Alex had narrowly missed hitting the other car and was back on the right side of the road. The other driver rewarded him with a loud beep of the horn for his efforts. Alex groaned. At least this was the early morning traffic. He would hate to be attempting this at rush hour. "Yeah, about that… I've kinda already lost him,"

"Well, _find_ him, Rider," Mrs Jones snapped.

Alex swore "I have no idea where he-" there was a sudden burst of gunfire from an alleyway several hundred meters away. "-Ok, cancel that. I've got a visual,"

Accelerating towards the location of the gunfight, Alex opened his glove box, and began to search for the pistol he kept in there. Driving with one hand and locating the gun with the other was not the easiest of feats, but Alex managed.

"Hey Jones. Some backup would be really appreciated right now, yeah?" the spy asked flippantly as he quickly assessed the situation and looked for the nearest patch of cover. There were a couple of metal rubbish skips lining one side of the alleyway. Not exactly bulletproof, but better than nothing. Besides, the two people shooting at Ryan were down the end of the alley, and these bins were at a good angle for him to return fire.

"I'm sending a squad to your position now, Alex."

"They'd better hurry. This party ain't gonna wait for them," Alex replied as a bullet tore through his back window, spreading shards of glass everywhere. Fortunately, Alex was protected by the back of the driver's seat. "Dammit, they've spotted me," he muttered, as another bullet ripped through his front window. Ducking down to avoid the spray of glass, Alex kicked open the driver's door and rolled out, flicking the safety of his pistol to 'off' and firing several shots as he went.

As he dive rolled behind a skip, Alex noticed that Ryan had had the same idea, and was crouching behind the skip in front of his. Alex raised his weapon and took aim, squeezing off several shots before ducking back behind the metal bin.

"You'd better have a plan, kid,"

Ryan frowned briefly as he ducked down. "Is anyone sending backup?" he asked as he quickly reloaded his gun.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I contacted Mrs Jones. It should be here in-"A wailing siren behind him announced the presence of the reinforcements. "-Right now," Alex finished. _About time too._

The car pulled up behind them, and Ryan's two attackers took off in a run. The back of the narrow alleyway joined onto another street and the two men escaped. They obviously didn't fancy their chances against whoever Mrs Jones had sent in as backup.

Alex stood up and sighed in relief.

"Agent Rider?" a deep voice behind him asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Alex turned around, coming face to face with three men. They were of varying heights and races, but there was one thing all three had in common. The three men all carried themselves with and air of authority. They were dangerous, they were experienced. And all three knew it.

Alex knew it as well. It was a small world, after all. These men were older than the first time he had seen them, but he remembered them alright.

K-Unit was back.

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. The day had gone from bad to worse. Firstly, he had received a call at two in the morning from Mrs Jones instructing him to go and rescue Ryan. That had resulted in the discovery that someone was out to kill him, and now Ryan was involved as well. Then on the drive home, the kid had produced a gun out of nowhere and leapt out of his car. Said car was now in a mess where the two random people Ryan had chosen to pursue had shot it.

And now, Snake, Eagle and Wolf had returned.

Wonderful.

The three men were standing looking at him blankly. There was no hint of recognition on their faces as they looked at him. Alex let out a little sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was for them to remember who he was, and go back to that stupid name calling (Cub? Seriously?! And what the hell was with that double-oh-nothing thing?). But then again, it had been four years since he'd last seen them. Why should they remember him?

For the first time that morning, Alex gave a small grin. If he was careful about this, then they would never recognize him. He had grown a lot since then, after all.

"And you are..?" He asked, careful to let no hint of recognition cross his face or enter his voice.

"K-Unit. Snake, Eagle and Wolf. Your Mrs Jones sent us to protect you," Wolf said.

Aah. Well, that was not good. Of all the SAS units Mrs Jones had to select from, she just had to go for K-Unit, didn't she?

Alex narrowed his eyes at Wolf. He was not a child (and he tried to ignore the little voice which told him that he never had been). He didn't need this unit to babysit him. "I don't need protection. I need answers, and I need Barker caught,"

Three cold glares turned to look at him. But Alex had faced down much, _much_ worse and glared right back.

"Okay, Rider. We'd better get back to the house," Wolf looked rather pointedly at what was left of Alex's car. "Looks like we're giving you a ride home, doesn't it?"

Flinching at the reminder of his car, Alex turned and walked over to it, surveying the damage. The windows were shot out, one tire was flat and several bullets had embedded themselves in the framework. Wolf was right. His car wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah. Ryan, it looks like we've had a change of transport," Alex said.

The younger boy didn't even look at him. He was too busy staring blankly down the alleyway, where the two men had disappeared down. He was also rubbing one arm, Alex noticed. "You okay, kid? Did you get hit?"

At the sound of his voice, Ryan broke out of his trance and looked up "Sorry?"

Alex gestured to his sleeve covered arm. "Did they shot you?"

Ryan looked down, and abruptly dropped his hand from where it had cradled around his left forearm. "I'm fine."

"Well then, let's go. K-Unit's giving us a ride home."

* * *

One quiet car ride later and everyone was sitting in the lounge of Alex's house.

"We won't be staying in your house. We'll be right next door, but we will be meeting twice each day to make sure everything's going well," Snake explained. Alex nodded, relieved that he didn't have to share his house with K-Unit. One of his elderly neighbors had moved out a week ago and MI6 had brought the house.

"We've studied the blueprints and structure of your house and security. There's heaps of escape options-which is good- but there is one huge weak point. That's the kitchen window. A sniper could sit on the roof opposite and shoot you while you made breakfast," Wolf explained gruffly as he tapped on one side of the blueprints.

"So, I should be safe while making lunch and dinner. Whoever knew that making coffee and toast was such a risky business?" Alex asked, deadpan. He wondered if Wolf was still the same, grumpy man he had met at Breacon Breacons and the bottom of Point Blanc in France.

Wolf glared at him. "This isn't a game, Rider,"

Alex concealed a smile. Wolf hadn't changed. But Alex had, and since he was now a full agent, the playing field had been evened a little. He could get away with more, now. This was the perfect opportunity for revenge.

"Really? I thought it was. Ryan, did you forget to bring the playing cards?" Alex asked innocently. Snake and Eagle were both looking annoyed now, and Wolf looked like he was about to explode.

"We'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow morning, Rider." Wolf growled- very much like a wolf would, Alex thought- and the three men headed out the door. Wolf slammed it behind them.

"Nice fellows, aren't they?" Alex asked, turning to look at Ryan. The kid looked back at him blankly.

"I guess,"

Alex gave a small sigh. He had to put up with this kid for, what, six months? It was going to be the longest six months of his life. "So, Ryan, who were those two men that you were shooting at?"

"Just some people," came the slightly acidic reply.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got that much. But why did you chase them? What did they do to you? And what were you doing with a gun?"

"Well, you have a gun. Everyone needs some sort of protection. As for the two men, I bumped into them on one of my missions." Ryan replied, walking out of the living room and making it very clear that the conversation was over.

Alex frowned before also leaving the room to do some more paperwork. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"_It's like a beating heart, Rider."_

_That was what he had said. And only now did Alex understand that this was what he had meant. Time was wasting, the clock was ticking and death was waiting. _

"_The game is called revenge, Rider, and we will be playing by my rules," the voice had been sinisterly smooth- fake kindness scattered throughout it, a seemingly pure façade hiding the evil poison underneath. Even now, Alex could still remember that voice. "You destroyed something important to me- don't tell me you've forgotten?"_

_Alex wished he could forget. But he had a choice to make._

_Death was still waiting, waiting for the time to strike and claim more souls._

_The only question was… how many would death claim? For, as long as _their_ hearts kept beating, the death of hundreds was looming closer. _

_Time was still being wasted; time was running out. So Alex made his decision. Did he really have any other choice?_

_The sound of his decision drowned out a single, whispered apology._

"_Let them live and everyone dies, Rider. Make them die, and you will never forget what you've done and who you have betrayed."_

Alex awoke with a quiet gasp, sitting bolt upright in his bed and looking warily around his room. It had just been a nightmare. Of course, the only comfort of it 'just being a nightmare' was that he was no longer in any danger. It didn't make what had happened any less real. Because that was just one of the many downsides to being a spy. All the nightmares you had were real, and even though you had survived the events which became nightmares, others hadn't.

And with these nightmares came the inevitable questions when you wondered if you could have saved the people who died, and you wondered what they had felt when they realized they weren't going to make it out alive.

He hadn't betrayed them, had he?

They would understand, wouldn't they?

No. They'd never know why, _so how could they understand_?

Alex shuddered, feeling suddenly sick. He was about to make his way to the bathroom, but as he got up; Alex could have sworn he had heard a faint creaking noise, and it hadn't been him.

He paused, watching the shadows which seemed to hang across his room. Perhaps he had imagined it? But then there was another slight creak and Alex frowned. It was so soft that had he been asleep he wouldn't have heard it, but it was definitely there.

Someone was moving around in his house.

Alex reached for the gun he kept hidden underneath his bed, holstered behind one of the bed's legs. It was easy for him to reach, but was well hidden and out of sight so that no one else could find it and use it against him. Flicking the gun's safety to the 'off' position, Alex left his room and began to move down the hallway, one careful step at a time and making sure to avoid any creaky floorboards. When he was halfway down the hallway, Alex paused, listening for the sound again, trying to locate whoever was prowling around in his house.

After waiting another ten seconds, he heard it again. It sounded like someone was walking around in one of the rooms further down the hall. Whoever the person was, they were very quiet, obviously trained in silent movement. However, they didn't know which parts of the floor creaked when pressure was exerted on them, and so were making a minuscule amount of noise.

It was enough for Alex to locate them, though. There were only three rooms down this end of the hallway. His study, Jack's old room (which he had meant to turn into a spare room, but couldn't bring himself to do- instead he just cleaned it occasionally, but kept everything the way Jack had left it) and the old guest room from when Ian and Jack had been alive.

He was pretty sure that the intruder was in his study.

Alex continued to walk silently down the hall, pausing when he approached the door to his study. He had left it closed, but it was open now. Someone was definitely in there. Alex crouched down and slipped into the moonlit, shadowy room. There was a window at the end of the study which let the light of the moon fall in. The intruder was silhouetted against the grey light. He was holding a photo frame in one hand, and opening a drawer with the other- completely unaware that Alex was crouching in the darkness and watching him less than three meters away.

Alex continued to watch as the intruder pulled out several folders and some of Alex's gadgets. He wondered what the intruder was doing- it didn't look like he had come here to kill anyone. Had he been, surely he would have gone to kill them, and then come back for the information? Briefly, Alex wondered this person was one of the men Ryan had chased after. But that didn't feel right. He had never seen those two men before in his life, and was fairly certain that no one had followed them back to his house, which meant that they couldn't know where he lived.

He crept closer to the intruder, who had turned away in an attempt to see the gadgets and photograph more clearly in the moonlight. He was now facing away from Alex.

"Hands up." Alex ordered loudly as he pressed the gun into the intruder's back.

The intruder jumped to the side and tried to grab his gun quickly. Alex was unprepared for the move, and pulled the trigger, but the bullet missed the person. The lights went on in the house next door, and Alex knew that K-Unit had heard the shot and were coming. The intruder had also spotted this. While he was distracted, Alex aimed a kick at his knee, but the person moved away quickly.

Alex was about to follow through with another sidekick and a punch, but the lights in the study suddenly flicked on.

"Stop!" The command rang through the air loudly.

Alex turned around to see Wolf, Snake and Eagle standing just inside the doorway.

"Rider, why are you beating the kid up?" Wolf asked, pointing to the person behind him. Alex turned back to where Wolf was pointing.

"I wasn't-" he began, but stopped, seeing who the intruder was. "Ryan?"

The boy looked at him guiltily, like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Except that this was much worse.

"What were you doing in my study?" Alex growled, gesturing at all the things Ryan had been looking at. "Who gave you permission to go through my stuff?"

The boy shrugged, which made Alex angrier.

"You'd better answer the question right now, kid." He snarled, taking a threatening step towards the boy.

A hand gripped his shoulder. "Stand down, Rider," Wolf hissed. "You're scaring the kid,"

Alex turned and slapped Wolf's hand away. "It's my study, and those are my files. He shouldn't be looking at them,"

Pushing the hand away had been a mistake. Wolf glowered at him and took a step forward. Part of Alex wondered if Wolf was going to hit him. "You can still treat him with respect, can't you?"

Alex frowned. "Why are you so concerned about Ryan? You're here to protect us from Barker. This is my study and what Ryan's done doesn't actually concern you."

Snake had obviously noted that the situation was rapidly getting out of hand and stepped between Wolf and Alex. "You nearly killed Ryan with your gun just then, Agent Rider. We've worked with the kid before, through some pretty nasty missions, and we always protect our own. It's why Mrs Jones gave us this job. And, believe me when I say that Ryan has seen stuff that you could only have nightmares about. Torture and other horrible things. You might be MI6'S best agent, but you can't just treat Ryan like that. So get off his back, okay Rider?"

Alex stiffened. _Nightmares_. The reason he had woken up and caught Ryan in the first place. And now, K-Unit was siding against him, choosing to look after the child even though he had been in Alex's study without his permission. What had Snake said? 'We always protect our own'. But Alex had once been part of K-Unit, and they had never looked after him. They had done everything possible to make his life a living hell, and now they were preaching about 'protecting their own'?

The three soldiers where glaring at him and Alex felt sick. Sick with anger- a pure _rage-_ for both Ryan and K-Unit. The boy was standing next to Eagle with a blank expression.

How could K-Unit say that?

"Please, put my stuff back where it should be, Ryan," Alex instructed icily, knowing that continuing to argue with K-Unit wouldn't be at all helpful. The boy gave a little shrug, before doing what he was told. Alex glared at Ryan as he put the things away, while K-Unit glared at Alex.

The job was almost done, and the last item left was the photo frame. While walking over to Alex's desk, however, Ryan accidently tripped, and the frame fell to the ground with a large smashing sound. If Ryan had flinched at the noise, Alex didn't notice.

The older agent hurried over to look at the damage. The glass covering the photo was smashed, glinting in the light. The faces of Agents Clark and Emily were cracked, and Alex felt his eyes well up with tears when he looked at the two people.

'Ryan has seen stuff that you could only have nightmares about,' Snake's voice echoed in his mind and Alex gripped the photo frame tightly. They were wrong. They were so wrong. Ryan might have been tortured, but at least he was safe now.

Alex's torture was continuous. It would never stop. Every time he closed his eyes, what he had done still haunted him. He wiped the tears from his eyes, knowing that K-Unit wouldn't notice. Then, he placed the photo frame face down on his desk and walked silently out of the study, leaving K-Unit and Ryan behind him.

_K-Unit had no right to make statements like that. Not when they had no idea what had happened._

And Alex silently promised himself that they never would find out.

**Yes! Muwhahahaha of course I had to bring K-Unit into the story. Just coz. :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
